Je dois y aller
by freaky-fair
Summary: Cadeau pour Dopamine D Cette nuit était la dernière. L'un le savait l'autre non.... Une lettre, une histoire qui se brise. SLash DMHP OS


**Rating: R**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Pairing: DMHP**

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR sauf mon scénar':D**

**Note de l'auteur: Cadeau pour ma petite Dop! Voila voila, ce que vous allez lire est triste et je dois dire ( je l'avoue) je suis sadique...**

**Gros gros gros bisouxà Dopamine! C'est pour toi, et c'est toi qui me l'a inspiré!**

**

* * *

**

Je dois y aller…

Il s'en souvenait comme si cela c'était passé hier. En faite cela c'était passé hier… Il sentait encore l'odeur du corps de son amour, son seul amour. Il revoyait sa jolie bouche rougie par le plaisir, il frémit au souvenir des mains de Harry sur son torse, ses fesses, ses hanches et surtout sur sa virilité…

Il se rappelait encore très clairement la scène de la veille :

**Flash Back **

Lorsque Harry avait pénétré dans la chambre du Serpentard il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, la tension était palpable dans la salle et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Harry fut étonné de voir Draco accourir vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras avec force et surtout avec amour. Le Gryffondor sentit alors quelques gouttes tomber sur son épaule. Que se passait il aujourd'hui ? Il ne le savait pas. Draco lui avait simplement demandé de venir rapidement dans sa chambre, une infinité de questions étaient alors apparues dans le cerveau du charmant sauveur du monde. Mais à l'heure qu'il était il n'arrivait plus à en trouver aucune la seule chose qui lui était importante en ce moment précis était les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son ancienne Némésis.

« Qu'as tu lui avait il demandé

Rien » avait répondu le blond avec tristesse avant de ravir les lèvres de son amant.

Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait…

Harry passa lentement une de ses mains dans les cheveux du blond et l'autre descendit sur les fesses de son adoré pour le rapprocher plus près, toujours plus près, de lui. Draco ayant repris sa contenance et son calme ( enfin tout est relatif) commença a déboutonner la chemise de Harry avec une étrange douceur que le Gryffondor ne lui connaissait pas. Il ne fallut que peu de temps au Serpentard pour enlever la chemise du petit Gryffondor. Il commença par embrasser le cou de Harry puis il descendit plus bas pour lécher les clavicules de son ange, c'était l'une des parties du corps que Draco préférait chez lui. Il joua ensuite tendrement avec les tétons tendus par le désire du brun.

Lorsque le blond retira le pantalon, qui au niveau de l'entrejambe était quelque peu serré, le brun poussa un gémissement. Draco se rapprocha dangereusement de sa virilité… Le Serpentard entama de lent vas et viens sur le sexe tendu du brun, qui poussait de petits gémissements, ces petits gémissements qu'aimait tant l'héritier des Malefoy.

Harry tira doucement les cheveux de son bien aimé pour le forcer à remonter vers sa bouche, leur langue s'entremêlèrent avec douceur. Harry n'avait jamais connu Draco si doux et attentionné avec lui jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée. Le Serpentard posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune Brun le forçant à reculer et ainsi s'allonger sur le lit.

Le rouge et or était nu sous un vert et argent qui avait visiblement encore gardé une barrière de tissu, Harry enleva avec douceur le boxer de Draco et posa sa main sur la virilité du Blond. Il commença de langoureux vas et viens, le jeune Malefoy poussant des soupirs de contentement.

Harry sentait le souffle saccadé de Draco dans son cou ce qui le fit frissonner, Draco passa alors ses mains dans les cheveux broussailleux du brun. Il ancra son regard dans le sien et Harry vis que les magnifiques yeux couleur acier de son amant se voilèrent un court instant, et ce n'était pas à cause du désire et du plaisir qu'il ressentait….

Harry cessa ses mouvement et entrouvrit les cuisses pour inviter le blond dans son intimité. Un petit sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, puis il entra un doigt en Harry pour le préparer à la pénétration.

Harry qui avait pris l'habitude de ne pas ressentir de douleur se détendit , et Draco insinua un autre doigt en lui puis entama des petits mouvements en ciseaux .

Quand Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond, il sut qu'il avait l'autorisation d'entrer en lui. Pour la première fois, les mouvement de Draco n'étaient pas brusques et bestiales, ce qui étonna encore plus le jeune Gryffondor qui c'était habitué aux rapports sauvages.

Draco était doux et lent, Harry murmurait son prénom avec sensualité, dans ce genre de moment intime Draco aimait par dessus tout que son amant prononce son nom, il se sentait vivant, il sentait que son existence avait de l'importance, au moins pour une personne.

Lorsque Draco se libéra il était épuisé, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour à une personne. Oh il avait déjà niqué, baisé, et bourré, mais là c'était la première et unique fois qu'il fit l'amour a quelqu'un.

« Je t'aime » soupira Harry avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son amant.

**Fin Flash back**

Draco se souvenait d'avoir alors passé toute la nuit a regarder cet ange dans ses bras, dormir paisiblement, ne retenant pas ses larmes le grand Serpentard avait pleuré en répétant inlassablement « je t'aime » a cet ange endormi.

Cet ange qui n'entendrait jamais ces mots…

Draco était en ce moment même assit devant son bureau ressassant ce souvenir un air mélancolique peint sur son visage. Il trempa alors sa plume dans son encrier et commença sa lettre.

_« Mon saleté de Gryffondor,_

_Mon Ange, aujourd'hui je t'écris ces mots pour te dire que je vais mourir. _

_Ce soir je vais rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il va me tuer de sang froid sans aucun état d'âme. _

_Hier, il a découvert que j'étais un espion pour l'Ordre du Phœnix et ce soir ne serai plus de ce monde… _

_Les seuls et uniques moment de bonheur que j'ai passé depuis ma naissances sont les moments que j'ai vécus avec toi… Tu es ma lumière, tu es mon équilibre. _

_Si se soir je me sacrifie, saches que c'est pour toi que je le fais… _

_Si je vais droit vers ma perte ce soir c'est pour que tu ne souffre pas de la vengeance de cette immonde serpent, si je ne meus par ce soir il te fera subir mille et une torture, et pour finir il me tuera devant tes yeux…. _

_Je ne veux pas te faire subir ces choses mon Ange, je dois te préserver. _

_Je me livrerai donc pour que tu puisses être heureux que tu puisse vivre sans connaître les pires horreurs. _

_Je ne suis pas un Malefoy pour rien, tu sais… Je me refuse de vivre et de te laisser entre les mains de ce fou dangereux. _

_Je m'en veux mon Ange. Je m'en veux de m'être fait poser cette marque… Je m' en veux de te laisser seul… _

_Merlin comme j'ai voulu te dire ce qu'il ce passait hier soir, comme j'ai voulut te prévenir… _

_Mais je te connais Petit Griffon tu m'aurais empêché de faire ce que je vais faire dans peu de temps, tu aurais pleuré, hurlé, frappé… _

_Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse de mal et c'est pour cela que j'ai pris cette décision, c'est la seule chose de bien que je vais faire dans ma vie. Quoi de plus beau que de préserver la personne que l'on aime ? _

_Oui petit Gryffy Je t'aime ! Moi le grand Malefoy je suis amoureux de toi… Ce qui me fais le plus de peine c'est que tu n'entendras jamais ces trois mots que j'aurais aimé te répéter et te répéter pour que tu n'en doute jamais. _

_Ce soir je vais aller droit vers ma mort et la seule chose qui occupera mes pensé sera toi, toi et tes adorables fossettes, toi et tes grands yeux vert pétillant, toi et ton sourire. Toi… _

_Saches que je ne regrette pas ce que je m'apprête à faire car je sais que je le fais pour toi, je sais que c'est la plus belle chose que j'accomplirais dans ma courte existence. _

_Je garde le souvenir de tes mains enivrante et de ta bouche envoûtante, de ton sens de l'humour a deux noises, de ta manière de te concentrer sur un devoir de potion , de ta manière de rougir a chaque compliment, et par dessus tout de ta manière de m'aimer. _

_Je me suis senti exister dans tes bras, dans ton cœur. Moi qui n'avais jamais compté pour personne… Je suis devenu l'être le plus important pour une personne et saches que c'est le sentiment le plus merveilleux du monde. _

_Saches que je t'appartiendrai pour toujours et merlin tu sais a quel point je hais appartenir a quelqu'un ! _

_Saches mon ange que tu es le seul dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. _

_Maintenant…Je dois y aller… _ Je t'aime Ton Draco… » 

Draco plia le parchemin et le donna à sa chouette qui partit sans demander son reste. Il sortit alors de sa poche une petite capsule de bière : le portoloin.

En quelques secondes, la chambre de préfet fut vide et quelque part dans un grand château un ange atteignait les cieux. Un ange blond…

* * *

Pas taper pas taper! se cache Naaan c'est ps vrai je suis pas méchante avec eux... Si je le suis? Ah bon?... D'accord

Alors vous laisserez peut être une petite review? Aller c'est le petit bouton a gauche! Eh eh en plus c'est mon anniv'!

Gros bisous!

FF

( mais sinon une petite review quand même?)


End file.
